


Frodo the Shorter Nazgul

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Nazgul just don't like Frodo as much. </p>
<p>A parody to "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo the Shorter Nazgul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in December of 2011.

Frodo the Shorter Nazgul  
had a very shiny sword  
and if you ever saw him  
you would even say it shone.

All the other Nazgul  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Frodo  
join in any Nazgul games.

Then one foggy Ringare eve  
Sauron came to say:  
"Frodo with your sword so bright,  
won't you guide my orcs tonight?"

Then all the other Nazgul loved him  
as they shouted out with glee  
Frodo the Shorter Nazgul,  
you'll go down in history!


End file.
